Some Will Seek Forgiveness Others An Escape
by Digital Writer
Summary: The Digidestin had a rough battle with a ruthless enemy who took a toll on all of emotionally. They all take time to look at what's important to them as well as their futures. This is a chapter from a series I was going to do, but didn't go through with it.


There was another paragraph for a created character I made but I removed it to avoid any more confusion. Thanks for reading guys don't forget to review and let me know if you liked this little snap shot thanks. -Digital Writer

Episode 9: Some Will Seek Forgiveness, Others An Escape

All the Digidestin made a pat to take the rest of the day to be alone, and think things through. The final battle with Jason left them all with many questions about themselves and if they could even handle the being Digidestin anymore. The last couple of enemies took a toll on Kari especially. She was taking hostage by Daemon to revive Lithmon, and Jason singled her out in the battle as he deleted innocent Digimon. Kari wasn't one who liked to see others get hurt in any situation. Kari took the time to drive up to the mountains and think about everything that was behind her has well as ahead of her.

Kari walked from her car to a little clearing that she had found years ago on hiking trip. She would come up here when she needed to be alone. As she looked over the city she got lost on her thoughts. I know I was chosen to defend the Digital World, but I don't think I can do it anymore. I can't make the tuff decisions like Tia, Matt, Davis, Ken, T.K, or Nathan. I just sit there and think about who is going to get hurt. I don't anyone to get hurt, even something as evil as Shadow Seraphimon, I don't care if he was made from broken data and a virus he's still a Digmon, a living thing. I will admit I like having Gotomon around she makes thing interesting, she always keeps me on my toes. I've a lot of good times with her around. I remember when I first me met her all those years ago. I thought she was a stray cat. Not my brightest moment, but she has never left my side since. I may not like some of the things that I'm called to do, but over all I wouldn't change the moments I've had with Gotomon for anything. I have to take the good with the bad, the sadness and the joy, and remember there is always a light at the end of the tunnel.

T.K went down the beach and the end of the city, and started walking along the shore. He couldn't shake what Jason said to him. That the two of them weren't that different, and all T.K had to do was let himself go. Those words rocked him to his core. I always thought I was a good guy, who did the right thing. Maybe Jason is right maybe I am like him. I mean what's stopping Patatmon from becoming that evil Digimon, I mean I suppose he could Digivolve to Mega if I was in enough trouble, but my brother has always been there. When I'm without Matt I don't know what to do sometimes. I don't have the courage of Tia, Davis or Matt. I've already lot Patamon once if he was to get deleted again I wouldn't know what to do. Wait a minute out of all the battles we've had from Devimon to Shadow Seraphimon, he was deleted once, and has never been closed again. Am I worried about nothing? I mean we're a lot stronger than we were back then, and I'm not the same kid I was. I must remember that no matter what I have to keep the hope alive. With it who can stand against us, what villain could take us one.

Davis and Ken both ended back in their dorm room. The two of them had every different opinions on what happened. "Davis, what Jason did today what was the different between that and when I made Kamaramon?" Ken asked has he sat up on his bed. "I honestly don't know Ken, I mean the only real difference is you wanted to rule the Digital world Jason wanted it destroyed." Davis replied. "I thought so, I knew he was similar to me, the difference is he made a Mega Digimon and I made an Ultimate Digimon out of spare parts." "Ken don't let that freak get inside your head. You to are nothing alike at all." "How are different Davis, I was just as smart as him I had the tools to make an evil Digimon, and I did the same thing he did with the same result." "You had a dark spore in you, Ken, plus you had Wormmon. What did you do when Wrommon was deleted?" asked Davis. "I gave up being the Digimon emperor, and started to fix the damage I had created. "Exactly Ken, you're nothing like Jason at all, do you know without we couldn't have beaten MayloMyotisismon. Or have become my best friend." "Your right Davis thanks for being a good friend to me." Of course that's what friends are for.

Tia and Matt decided to talk things out, both knew they were the leaders of the group and they figured they had to be one the same page. "Tia, how do we keep this going, I mean we can't keep doing this can we? Asked Matt. "I don't know I know where you're coming from though, what are we going to do when we have kids, we just can't get up and leave our families." Replied Tia. "What about the rangers, could they handle it their city system is back online now, with guys like Nathan they can handle most of the threats." "Not if they come looking for us though. We need to keep that in mind too." "Is that ever going to stop, Tia I don't think I can continue to do this all my life." Matt added. "I understand Matt you think I want to this for the rest of my life, I have my own dreams and ambitions too you know." "What do you want to do with your life anyway?" Matt asked. "I want to a diplomat between the human and digital worlds. I figure before long people will find out and I want to be a voice of reason." "Wow Tia, that is a big goal, is that way your looking to go over seas, to get a law degree?' "Yeah, I'm trying to get into Harvard Law School." "Wow Tia, I never expected that from you." "I know right, me make something of myself crazy right." "Well it sure sounds like your thinking about leavening the Digiestin life behind." "No, I will never abandon Agumon, like that, if he needs me I will find away to help him no matter what. "I'd do the same for Gobomon, so I guess were in agreement than." "Yup, if the Digiworld calls we answer, that call no matter what.

Cody, Izzy and Joe all stayed in the computer lab together none of them really could process what had happen to the team. "How did this happen?" asked Joe "I don't know, Joe. Replied Izzy. All I do is speak for myself and say this we can't walk away." "I agree with Izzy. Said Cody. No matter the threat we have to beat it right?" "I don't know." Joe replied. How can we continue this, the older was get the more we have to lose." "We can't think that Joe." "Cody is right Joe. Izzy added I know it's hard but no matter how old we get we will always have a responsibility to not only our Digimon, but all the Digimon." "You guys are right, what am I thinking? Joe said. If something happened to Gomomon I don't know what I would do to myself." 'Well were in agreement lets just hope the rest see it the same way we do." Said Izzy.

Yoiel, Sora, and Mimi all went to the studio Mimi and Sora rent out for their fashion line. "Can we really just leave the Digital World behind?" asked Sora. " I don't know I never thought about it." Said Yolei. "Yeah, couldn't imagine my life without Beomon." Said Sora. "I was without Palmon for a while it isn't fun. Mimi said. There are so many good time we've had that far out way the bad." "I know, but we have to think about the future here too. Added Sora. What our own lives here." "Your right Sora, but if something were to happen to Hawkmon I would fall apart, and I know you would to if something were to happen to Beomon. "Maybe you guys are right the Digiworld wouldn't call on us if we couldn't handle it. Said Sora. Were Digidestin we can take anything.".

There was another paragraph for a created character I made but I removed it to avoid any more confusion. Thanks for reading guys don't forget to review and let me know if you liked this little snap shot thanks. -Digital Writer


End file.
